


What Needs to Be Said

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Language, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one, except Bofur, had understood Bifur for so long.  Now that the axe is out of his head, he is able to speak with everyone…and there are some things that needs to be said.





	What Needs to Be Said

Bifur couldn’t believe it.  He had spent so many years like this, and now…he was back to how he was before Moria.  He could talk, actually talk with people, using common tongue, not that ancient language most didn’t even know.  Sure, the dwarves spoke the language, but his words got jumbled so much, only Bofur could translate.

 

But he didn’t need Bofur to do that anymore.  The axe was gone, and the battle was won.  He had so much to say…so much, and it was time he was finally able to say it. 

 

“Bofur,” Bifur looked to his cousin with a smile, “thank you for everything.  You have always been patient with me, and taken the time-.”

 

“Now don’t go getting’ all worked up.  Just let Oin take a look at ya, then you can stir up mischief.”  Bofur said with a smile, patting his cousin’s back. Bifur just nodded, gripping his cousin’s hand as he looked out over the group.  He wasn’t as beat up as everyone else, but Bofur insisted Oin take a look at the injury where the axe had been.

 

“You’re fussin’ again.”  Bifur joked before standing up and moving around.  He saw many darrows, but the first one he recognized was Dori, who was fussing over Ori, who was sitting next to Nori, who was being bandaged up.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that, it was dangerous!”  Dori scolded as he ruffled his brother’s hair.

 

“Stop bein’ a mother hen!”  Bifur shot out at Dori.  “Ori’s fine, but Nori seems a bit banged up, you gonna ignore him?” 

 

All eyes turned to Bifur, who just crossed his arms over his chest.  “Ya heard me!  Ori’s a grown man, let him be and focus on who needs the most attention…stop playin’ favorites with your brothers, Dori.  Aye, brothers, remember what those are?  Ori don’t want or need the fuss, but Nori does.”  Bifur then shifted to look at Ori and smiled at him.  “You’re a brave lad, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 

Ori was awestruck as he looked up to his friend, a grin stretching across his face.  Ori didn’t get many compliments, but that one was one he would always cherish.  Not only had it come from a good friend, but someone he looked up to.

 

Bifur gave him a nod before turning to Nori.  “Now, you get patched up.  But if I catch you stealin’ my socks again, I’ll gut ya like a fish.  I know it was you.”  Bifur gave his friend a wink before shuffling off to find the others. 

 

He passed Oin, to whom he just nodded, before heading to another group of friends.  Gloin and Bombur sat next to each other.  Gloin had his leg up as Bombur wrapped it, holding his locket close as he looked at the picture of his wife and child. 

 

“They’ll be here soon.”  Bifur offered, patting his friend on the shoulder, “then you will have new stories to tell.”  Gloin was shocked, obviously confused as to what had happened to Bifur to allow him to communicate, but he just went with it. 

 

“Aye.  Gonna have lots of stories to tell my laddie!”   Gloin grinned before starting up on a story of when Gimli as older. 

 

“Now, none of that…we all know the stories.”  Bifur turned to his cousin. “Bombur, be sure to get some rest, I know ya like to fret.  Be sure to relax.”  Bifur sat with them both for a time, before they all heard commotion from the entryway. 

 

Dwarves gathered around, while others went to clear the area, and in came the line of Durin.  Thorin, Fili, and Kili, all bloodied, but at least alive.  Bilbo was with them, as we Dwalin, who was carrying Balin on his back. 

 

“Got some things to say, be back…hopefully.”  Bifur got up and walked over to the group, not hesitating to step up next to Dwalin and help him with his brother.

 

“Getting’ a bit old to be tusslin’ with the young ones, aren’t ya Balin?”  Bifur joked.  Balin took it in stride and started laughing, hoping along with Bifur as they followed the rest of the Durins.  “Looks like ya missed all the fun.” 

 

“Had some fun of my own.”  Balin was quick to respond as Bifur set him down on one of the steps.

 

“Sure ya did, but I think it is time you retired your battle axe.”  Bifur gave his friend a little head bump before turning to Dwalin.  “How is everyone else?”

 

“Beat up, bruised, but will survive.”  The two of them shared a moment, talking about the battle and updating each other on how everyone was doing.  It was a simple start to a better friendship, and it was grand for Bifur to talk with Dwalin as he had before…everything. 

 

But as they watched on as Oin fussed over the two lads and Thorin and Bilbo, Bifur couldn’t help but let his mouth run wild.  It has been so long since it had, so he took joy in it, savoring the moment that stunned everyone into silence as he spoke.  He saw how Thorin looked to Bilbo, running a finger over the cut on Bilbo’s head gently.  It seemed like such a simple thing, but Bifur knew better. 

 

“Just kiss the lad, already!  We all know you want to!” 

 

Silence.

 

Pure silence. 

 

Bifur just grinned at the effect his words had, especially as Bilbo turned red as a tomato and then Thorin slowly turned his head and looked at Bifur.  He opened his mouth and shut it, before taking a deep breath.  “Bifur…I suggest you keep your comments to yourself.”  Thorin warned.

 

“Oh please, we all know you fancy the Hobbit, might as well make a move.  Nothing more romantic than surviving a near death experience…think about the last one you survive.  Thought ya would get more than a hug, Bilbo, but Thorin takes some time to warm up to.”  Bifur gave his king a knowing look and a wink before patting Bilbo’s shoulder.  “Be gentle, laddie, he is a bit roughed up.” 

 

And with that Bifur just walked away and back over to Bofur.  He couldn’t help but grin at the sound of Fili and Kili howling in laughter, and hearing Dwalin snicker, probably because Bilbo was trying (and failing) to form a single thought.

 

Sure, Bifur had lots of things he wanted to say.  He wanted to tell Kili that he didn’t have to try as hard to impress, he was a good lad and he would be a good man.  He wanted to tell Fili that the fear he had hidden was not to be ashamed of.  A future prince should be afraid, but he had no need to be, he would make a great king.  He wanted to tell Dwalin that if he didn’t smile more, his face would be stuck in that snarl.  But all of that could wait, his first order of business had been taken care of…he got to tell Thorin and Bilbo to stop being so oblivious. 


End file.
